The present invention relates to stereo headphones, and particularly to those high quality closed stereo headphones which are produced for the high fidelity market.
It is known that, when considering the design of a closed stereo headphone for faithfully reproducing frequencies over the entire audio spectrum, a single acoustic transducer in each of two earcup assemblies is inadequate, resulting in compromises in either the low frequency response or the high frequency response of the headphone. Hence it is recognized that a plurality of transducers are required to be provided for each earcup assembly, each transducer directed to a particular range of the audio spectrum, with crossover means for determining which transducer carries which portion of the spectrum. The transducers most suited to high fidelity sound reproduction are dynamic transducers. Dynamic transducers, however, characteristically are adversely affected by sound waves generated by other dynamic transducers, thereby causing undesirable distortion if the sound waves from one transducer are allowed to impact on or strike the diaphragms of the others. To the present, a suitable relative arrangement of dynamic transducers has not been provided which ensures that each transducer will not adversely affect the operation of each other transducer, particularly where a plurality of dynamic transducers are employed together in each earcup assembly.
This invention relates to improvements to the apparatus set forth above and to solutions to the problems raised thereby as well as other problems set forth below.